


Обнимашки

by fidelity



Series: Драбблы от LadyDrace [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Foursome, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Insecurity, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Translation, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 23:17:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/984818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fidelity/pseuds/fidelity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Есть диван, есть обнимашки, а у Дина есть проблемы.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Обнимашки

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Team Free Love cuddles for Steph](https://archiveofourown.org/works/899472) by [LadyDrace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/pseuds/LadyDrace). 



Ангелы снова обнимались. Дин мог видеть их макушки над спинкой дивана, тёмные пряди Кастиэля торчали чуть выше гладких светлых локонов Габриэля. Примечательно, что Дин уже почти не удивлялся этому, как было в первое время. Потому что одно дело – знать, что двое из троих людей, с которыми ты спишь, вообще-то, не люди, и совсем другое – быть свидетелем их полного пренебрежения человеческими общественными нормами. 

Разумеется, их «квартет» с примесью инцеста, скорее всего, нельзя было считать хорошим примером, но всё же. Кастиэля, по крайней мере, можно было понять, потому что он недолгое время провёл на Земле, но Габриэлю просто было насрать. Если он хотел объятий, он получал их. От того, кто находился ближе всего. И совсем не вызвал удивления тот факт, что Кастиэль любит обниматься настолько же сильно, как и Габриэль. Дин строго говорил себе, что не чувствовал себя плохо из-за того, что несколько раз отталкивал Каса, чтобы избежать немужественных обнимашек после секса. Только вот именно так он себя и чувствовал. Дин трудился над тем, чтобы изменить это. Но отчаянная жизненная необходимость поддерживать имидж мачо никуда волшебным образом не испарилась из-за того, что его регулярно трахали в задницу. Вообще-то, этот факт усугубил ситуацию.

Обычно Сэм засыпал сразу после секса и не волновался, если кто-то использовал его в качестве подушки, и несколько раз он оказывался ближайшей целью для удовлетворения тактильных потребностей Габриэля. А когда Сэм не спал, то просто закатывал глаза и позволял себя обнимать, его мужественность при этом не страдала. Дин завидовал его отсутствию комплексов. Габриэль пытался вовлечь Дина в объятия всего один или два раза, но потом решил, что он бракованный, и вернулся к Касу, который всегда был готов обниматься и сильно желал этого. 

Как сейчас, когда Кастиэль совершенно открыто придвигался ближе к Габриэлю, его голова опустилась ниже и исчезла из поля зрения Дина, потом послышался прочувствованный вздох, шуршание прекратилось. Судя по предыдущим ангельским обнимашкам, Кастиэль, скорее всего, положил голову под подбородок Габриэля, стараясь уместить свой больший вессель в руках брата. А Габриэль гладил плечо брата, зарывался носом в его волосы и нарушал каждое правило быстро сгорающей внутренней инструкции Дина по поводу того, что можно делать мужчинам. Особенно, когда речь не идёт о сексе. 

Сэм оторвал взгляд от своей книги, заметил, как свирепо Дин смотрит на диван, и закатил глаза. Дурацкие младшие братья и их полная невосприимчивость к кризису Дина. 

Судя по всему, Сэм не был единственным, кому было абсолютно наплевать на аллергию Дина на эмоционально значимые моменты. Потому что, отлично осознавая, что Дин и Сэм могут слышать, Габриэль выбрал этот момент, чтобы начать с Касом разговор по душам.

– Прости, что не уделял тебе дома больше внимания, Касси. Всем вам, малышам, – тихо произнёс Габриэль с нехарактерной для него мрачной интонацией. 

– Не вини себя, брат, – проурчал Кас, его голос был приглушён рубашкой Габриэля. – В то время всё было по-другому.

– Но так не должно было быть. Мы все одна семья, но вместо того, чтобы любить друг друга, как хотел Отец, мы, архангелы, продолжали сидеть на своих чёртовых тронах, засунув бошки в свои сверхсильные задницы и заставляя остальных ангелов падать ниц перед нами. Это было нечестно. 

– Скорее всего, нет. Но таков был порядок вещей. Вы не думали, что мы можем предложить вам что-то ценное, а мы думали, что сгорим в вашем сиянии, если подойдём слишком близко. Я никогда не понимал… – Кастиэль затих и вздохнул. – Что ты такой… тёплый. 

Дина осенило, что Кас, скорее всего, имел в виду не физическое тепло. Судя по тому, что они с Сэмом смогли узнать, ангелы обычно были холодными, а от демонов исходил жар. Но Габриэль, видимо, отличался. 

Хихикая, Габриэль прижал Кастиэля ближе к себе. 

– Что могу сказать, я особенный.

– Очень, – согласился Кастиэль, и после этого Сэм не мог больше терпеть. Он громко захлопнул книгу и подошёл к дивану. В отличие от Дина, которому хотелось убежать как можно дальше.

– Двигайтесь, – потребовал Сэм, и с тихим щелчком диван увеличился настолько, чтобы массивное тело Сэма поместилось рядом с Кастиэлем, который ещё раз вздохнул, словно не мог чувствовать себя ещё более уютно. В отличие от Дина, который вряд ли ощущал себя когда-то более неловко. Он был слоном в посудной лавке и понимал это.

Дин провёл ещё несколько минут, томясь от своей неспособности пересечь финальную черту, пока Габриэль не рявкнул на него.

– Дин, будь уже мужиком и иди сюда, пока я не уменьшил твой член. 

Эмоциональная неловкость была его ахиллесовой пятой. Угрозы? С угрозами он мог иметь дело. 

– Ох, ладно, – проворчал Дин, подходя к дивану настолько медленно и неохотно, насколько был способен. – Но мы будем смотреть Доктора Секси, иначе я уйду. 

Габриэль только ухмыльнулся и включил телевизор. Доктор Пикколо как раз собиралась начать драку с медсестрой Эшфилд за доктора Секси. Одна из самых любимых серий Дина. Идеально. И если Дин вздохнул чуть глубже, чем готов был признать, когда лёг рядом с Габриэлем и положил голову на его плечо… это не касалось никого, кроме них и доктора Секси.


End file.
